


永远的1895

by LoveBBCSH



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Reincarnation, Soulmates
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveBBCSH/pseuds/LoveBBCSH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>前生今世梗</p>
            </blockquote>





	永远的1895

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It's Always 1895](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5887261) by [icantsumupmyfandomsinonename](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icantsumupmyfandomsinonename/pseuds/icantsumupmyfandomsinonename). 



他们的相遇纯粹是个偶然。

在第二次阿富汗战役中，John H. Watson上尉是一名军医，即使是在受伤之后，他也设法坚守在战场，直到和其他人一起回到了英格兰。他带着一枚勋章和一根支撑他瘸腿的拐杖归来。

他开了一家小小诊所，有了稳定的收入，可是日复一日的生活令他厌倦。他怀念战场，怀念战斗的日子，而帮助Kimberly太太抵御关节炎的侵袭完全比不上战场，比不上战斗带来的兴奋。他的热血只为枪声沸腾。他需要更多。

而他通过一位咨询侦探 Sherlock Holmes得到了更多。

他在圣巴塞罗缪医院的停尸房遇到了Holmes。他是去那里拜访一位老朋友，而且他自己也正是在这家医院习得医术，他向Stamford提起，因为近几个月来诊所生意日渐兴隆，他自己正在寻一个更好的住处。

Stamford微笑着把他介绍给了Holmes，此人只用了一瞥就知晓了Watson的全部事情。

那可谓是一见倾心。

看着那个男人，站在一具尸体边，发丝微微凌乱……用那种低沉浑厚的声音对他说话。

即使是在昏暗的停尸间里，他知道自己已经泥足深陷了。

当然，对于搬去和此人合住他无法说不。

-

"Holmes." 

侦探正站在窗边，凝视着外面熙攘的人群。

“Holmes!”Watson两手紧紧交握，凝视着他的朋友。“拜托，你能看着我吗？”

“我正忙着呢，Watson。”

“那是自然。”他不满地说。“可是这一次，我要把你的精力从221B前面最神奇的人行道上拖开，来谈谈你毁了我的套装这个事实。”

“我才不会管那个叫套装。”Holmes 小声地咕哝。

“什么？”他瞪着高个子男子。

“我说，”Holmes抬起眼看着他，坚定地说，“你提到的所谓‘套装’，就算穿着和Gladstone一起用晚餐都不大合适，更不用说是和一位你打算追求的女士了。”他咬牙吐出‘追求’这个词，仿佛它十分可憎。

“我的着装方式与你毫不相干。”Watson没好气地说。“要是你能把你的实验局限在你自己的衣橱，那我就感激不尽了。如果你喜欢只裹着条床单在伦敦转来转去，那尽管去。可是不要把这个强加给我。”

-  
Watson正坐在起居室他的扶手椅中，读着报纸。Gladstone伏在他脚下，一如既往打着呼噜。

同一时间，Holmes则站在窗边，在他的小提琴上跳跃着演奏弗兰肯斯坦中的小片段。

Watson尽力不要做出任何反应，因为他了解Holmes最喜欢这样。可是那可真是对神经的折磨。将近半个小时后，他放下了报纸。“你能不能拉完一支曲子？”

Holmes用一个华丽的乐句结束。“有什么要求？”

医生捏着自己的鼻梁。“随便什么柔和点的。刚才那些简直叫我头疼。”

Holmes轻声笑着，开始演奏一支悠长舒缓的曲子。

Watson看着他，入了迷。Holmes就像是一场风暴。大多数时候。和他在一起的日子，总是飞沙走石。可是有时候，极少的时候，也会有这样的时刻。风暴之眼。宁静安详但是依然被风暴包围的片刻。

“你的模样就像得了相思病的小狗仔。”Holmes停下演奏道。“你在想的是谁?”

Watson脸变得通红，站起身。“我不知道你在说什么。”

“噢，别对我撒谎，Watson。我实在太了解你。你这是在梦想着哪一位被你征服了芳心的佳人？”

“我没有！”他喝道。“别再问了。我要上床去了。”

-  
“早上好，Holmes。”Watson含笑看着眼神疲倦的侦探。“似乎你昨晚又没有睡好。”

“住嘴，John。”

这话令医生抿住嘴。Holmes从不曾用教名称呼他。总是Watson， 或者比那个还要正式的称呼。

“等你学会照顾自己，我就再不多嘴了，Sherlock。作为你的医生—”

“你叫我什么？”

“Sherlock。”他简洁地说。“作为你叫我John的回应。”

“我没有。”他坚称。

“你确实叫了。”他肯定地说。“你清清楚楚叫了。现在，正如我说的—”

“我一向只叫你Watson。”

“是的，显然在你半梦半醒的时候则不然。至少行行好，Holmes， 好好吃一顿早餐行吗？”

-  
“说老实话，其实对小提琴我并非那么介意。”

Holmes坐在椅子中微笑，用松香擦着小提琴的琴弦。“这我知道，Watson。”

“只是在你弄出那种快死的猫叫声时我才介意。”

Holmes脸一沉。“那种时候极其罕见啊。”

“随你怎么说吧。为我拉点儿什么曲子吧？”

-  
“拿着。你得喝点这个。”

“Watson？”Holmes觉得头要裂成两半了。“怎么回事？”

“你受了伤。Sherlock，我要你把这个喝下去。”

他感觉自己身子被抬起来些，然后一杯水凑到他的唇边。他喝了几口，吞下Watson医生递给他的药片。

“这样就对了。”

当他再次入睡时，感觉到额头上一下轻啄，手被捏了一下。

-  
“你吻了我。”

Watson坐在他康复中的朋友床边，僵住了。“对不起你说什么？”

“你吻了我，Watson。”

“你失去意识了。”

Holmes向他微笑，疲倦并没让他头脑迟钝。“你吻了我。”

过了好几分钟，Watson叹口气。“确实。”

-  
几周之后，这个话题又被提起来了。

“这样不对。”

“我才不在乎对错。我知道我想要什么。”

“Holmes，求你。我们两个都要顾惜名声。我非常关心你，可是—”

Holmes瞪着Watson。“可是什么？我看不出什么能改变这个。我在意你。你关心我。为什么我们不能在一起？”

“因为这个社会，你这笨蛋。倘若有一点风言风语……我们的生活就毁了。要是还能允许我继续开诊所那就很走运了，更别提给那些体面人看病。”

“这很荒唐。”

“我知道。”  
-  
这是在他们同床共枕两天之前的事。Watson彻彻底底心神俱醉，而Holmes像个傻瓜那样得意洋洋。Watson用吻堵住了他的嘴。  
-  
Watson一直留着他楼上的卧室，他们和往常一样接待顾客。他们保持着两个单身汉的外表，事实上两人的关系却如结连理。

他们利用伦敦之外的案子来当作一起度假的由头，然而他们一直非常小心，把对彼此的关怀仅局限在他们的房间里。可这样也是可行的。

原来Holmes简直浪漫至极。他们第一次睡到一起一年之后，Watson发现一张乐谱纸，最上面用潦草的笔迹写的仿佛是“John”。第二天，他请求Holmes为他演奏。

那是Watson平生听过的最美的曲子，那之后，他要Holmes每晚都为他演奏。

-  
就在第一次发现Watson有了白发时，他们两个退隐到乡下。

多数时候，Watson医生负责家务，而Holmes开始养蜜蜂。

他们的生活十分美满。

直到Holmes病倒。流感。病魔潜伏了许久，等到他们终于发现，Watson医生已经无能为力了。他能做的只是尽量让他走得不那么痛苦。

Holmes辞世之后，Watson一直维持着他们乡间的房子和蜜蜂，做一切他知道Holmes会喜欢的事。他又活了十年，直到一次心脏病发作带走了他。

总而言之，在他们生活的那个时代，他们一起度过了美满的一生。

在阿富汗战争中，John Hamish Watson上尉是一名军医，在受了枪伤后尽其所能继续工作，可是因为手的颤抖症，不得不接受被遣送回国。没人需要一个有残疾的外科医生。

他顺着地铁的梯级向上，听到从街上飘来的小提琴声。那支曲子美如天籁。他上到地面，眼神落到演奏者身上。显然是个无家可归者。可是，喔，英俊得很。他站在那里，被演奏迷住了。听了几分钟后，掏出几镑钱，丢进那位艺术家的琴匣里，然后继续他的行程。  
-  
Sherlock Holmes 知道他是个不属于这个时代的人。不知怎么，他记得自己曾经是谁，曾经怎样生活。他想念他的Watson。如此想念……

在他早期的童年生活中，他逼着自己耐下性子，可是一旦进入少年期，就再也做不到了。他想念Watson。他需要自己的另一半。他转而用毒品来排遣。他的父母努力想要留住他，帮助他，可是他把他们推开。他更喜欢露宿街头，而不是‘快乐’地生活，假装他能够过没有Watson的生活。他乐意用可卡因和海洛因来把那些念头推开。

在所有不同的时代里，他必须说自己最喜欢19世纪，很容易就能得到他选择的毒品。尽管他也相当享受21世纪能供给他的科技。  
-  
John每天都要经过那位小提琴手身边，每一天他都会驻足听上一会儿。他觉得那位黑发的小提琴手对他有某种吸引力。  
-  
Sherlock在演奏时很少抬眼，可是有一天他抬起了眼，而他的眼神落到了一个正看着他的金发男人身上。他漏了一个音符，他的小提琴劈了音。Watson。他的Watson。Watson就在这儿。

噢。

可是他不认得他。

噢，上帝，那真是胸口最疼的一击。站在那儿的是他的爱。他的命。而他的脸一片完完全全的空白。他不认得他。

Sherlock垂下头，飞快地收拾好，差不多是从那金发男人身边跑开的。  
-  
几乎一个星期John发现那位小提琴手都不在那个街角，他很难过。

一个星期二深夜，他从地铁出来，再次听到了甜蜜的琴音。

可是这支不同。

这支歌叫他心都绞紧。这支歌感觉……也很熟悉。

他爬上最高一级的台阶，看到了高个儿男子。他们眼神相扣，突然之间他仿佛醍醐灌顶。

“Holmes。”他低声说。


End file.
